


Voices in the dark

by Imperfect_Apollo



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: A small collection of conversations between Tweek, Craig and Kenny.Platonic Twenny is the best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have a massive hc about Tweek and Kenny. I really love the idea of the two being best friends. 
> 
> Honestly, they have a lot of things in common and I see that they could act like siblings.

It was well past midnight when Tweek Tweak heard his window sliding open. Looking up from his laptop and pulling out his headphones, the blond paused the movie. 

Without speaking, he rose to his feet and walked over to his closet. In seconds, he had grabbed a towel and a pair of the others clothes before tossing them at the other teenager. 

Just like he had for Craig, Tweek had a drawer full of spare clothes for his fellow blond.

"Kenny it's pouring outside."

"I couldn't see that." 

Tweek rolled his eyes and sighed at his friend's sarcastic tone. There was only one reason the Kenny would have appeared would be because something was wrong. Kenny didn't randomly show up without reason. 

Leaving the room quietly, Tweek hopped down the stairs and entered the kitchen, being as silent as he could in order to make sure his parents remained asleep. Soon enough, he was walking back upstairs with two mugs of steaming drinks. One coffee and one hot chocolate with whipped cream and a bunch mini marshmallows. 

Nudging his bedroom door open with his foot, he was greeted by Kenny pulling on the spare pair of pants he had been given, his wet clothes thrown onto the floor. At least the other had the decency to have his back to the door. While the two had been friends long enough to not care about changing in the same room, they had a silent agreement to keep their backs turned when they were changing pants and boxers. 

At the soft sound of the door closing and the clinks of the mugs being set down on Tweek's bedside table, Kenny grinned. 

"You're a fucking life saver bro." As soon as he tugged his shirt on, Kenny wrapped an arm around his friend and grinned, reaching over to grab the steaming mug of hot chocolate, flicking his pinkie over the tip of the whipped cream pile before dotting it onto the shorter boy's nose, snorting at the sight of green eyes crossing as an unamused look passed over the other's face. 

"Real mature. Now sit your ass down already." 

The two boys carefully flopped down onto Tweek's messy bed. The owner of said bed blew across the top of his coffee to cool it slightly, not wanting to burn his tongue as he often had the habit of doing. He didn't say anything, instead just waiting for the other to speak.

It didn't take long for Kenny to sigh softly, licking the whipped cream from around his mouth. "They're fighting...Again."

The news wasn't a surprise to Tweek. Kenny's parents fought a lot and Kenny would usually slip out of the run-down house and find Tweek, whether he was at work or at home. He never turned the other away. After all, they helped each other out so what sort of friend would Tweek be if he threw Kenny to the curb when he needed help? He wasn't Cartman. 

"What about this time?" 

"One of them spent our welfare money on fucking drugs. They both won't own up to it. They're just blaming each other. At least Karen's at a friend's place tonight so she doesn't have to witness it." 

Tweek wasn't surprised at the reasoning behind the fight. The fights that filled the McCormick household normally followed the same pattern. 

"I can't wait until I get enough money. As soon as I have enough, I'm going to grab Karen and get an apartment." 

"I can he-" 

"You've done enough for me Tweekers."

"Fuck it. I'm helping. I opened the bank account and I am putting money in it to help you." 

"Wait. I thought I told you not to do that. Jesus Tweek."

"It's too late. It's open and it's got money in it. You know that I was going to do it anyway. You and Karen are the siblings I never had. I'm going to do whatever I can to help you." 

Kenny simply just sighed, knowing that there was no way that he was going to win. The account was open and he knew that Tweek would never close it. God the boy was too good to everyone around him. 

So instead, he just chugged the rest of his drink, absentmindedly passing the cup to his friend with a silent nod of thanks. 

Soon enough, Tweek had slipped downstairs again and traded the two empty cups for food. Now was time for distractions to keep Kenny's mind off of the verbal war going on at his house. 

With plates of reheated pizza set aside, Tweek and Kenny were soon wrapped in blankets, letting a relaxed atmosphere spread through the room as Disney movies played on the laptop in front of them. Most people would assume that Kenny would prefer bloody actions movies, but the lanky blond had a love for Disney. Who didn't though?

Hours passed and light was slowly appearing in the east. With a sigh, the two shut the laptop and stood up. While Tweek's parents never paid attention to him, they'd sometimes walk into his room in the morning. While they knew that he and Kenny were only friends, the two didn't feel like explaining that Kenny had been there for hours due to a fight at home. 

"Looks like this is my cue. See ya later dude and thanks again for letting me chill here. Ya the best." 

"I know. You say that every time. You know you're always welcome here."

The two grinned at each other, Kenny grabbing Tweek in a gentle headlock, ruffling his hair. 

"See ya at school dude." With that, Kenny simply opened the window and jumped to the ground, rolling on his shoulder carefully to avoid impact. 

"Dude you're fucking crazy." 

Kenny simply snorted and flipped his middle finger up at his twitchy friend who was leaning out the window. 

"No shit." 

With a small wave, Kenny slipped his hood up and jogged off, knowing without even looking that Tweek was rolling his eyes with an amused look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, just two nerds chilling in the park and talking about stars and the universe.

The night was quiet, a soothing breeze flowing through the trees, gently ruffling the clothes of two teens. No one else was around, allowing the two to walk in comfort without the eyes of the public on them.

The two's hands were loosely entangled between them and swinging gently, a soft hum coming from the lankly noirette, a soft smile gracing his normally stoic face. Just seeing that smile made the blond relax and smile, resting head on the taller boys arm. 

With a gentle tug, Tweek had pulled Craig down onto the grass, laying down with his head on his boyfriend's chest, staring up at the clear sky. 

Half closed light green eyes traced the stairs in the sky, a content hum escaping his lips at the feeling of thin fingers running through his messy hair. 

Suddenly, a soft voice broke the silence as a hand pointed at the sky, the finger gently outlining a bunch of stars. 

"That's Scorpio right there."

"What's the story behind it?" Sure Tweek had heard the stories of all the constellations multiple times, but he loved hearing them from the other teen. 

"There was once a Greek giant named Orion. He was a great huntsman. 

However, he was full of too much pride, boasting that he could and would kill every animal on Earth. 

The goddess of hunting and wild animals, Artemis and her mother Leto, sent a scorpion after the giant.

After the battle was over, Zeus put Scorpio up in the sky with Orion. However, they are visible at different times so the two don't start a fight in the sky and cause an all-out war." 

Craig's voice spoke the story calmly. He knew all the stories about the constellations. He had memorized them ages ago before he and Tweek ever got together.  
The fact that Tweek never got bored of him talking about them and the rest of the universe always sent a warm feeling through his body. Most people would pretend to be interested, but Tweek? He could tell that he was genuine. 

The way his eyes lit up as he listened to every word. He never once stopped him, never once rolled his eyes or told him that he should stop ranting about _that dumb astrology stuff. When are you ever going to use this knowledge anyway?_. Tweek always wanted to know. 

"What about that one?"

"That's Boötes, part of the Ursa Major family of constellations.

It's said that a grape grower by the name of Icarius, invited the god Dionysus to inspect his vineyards. Impressed, the god taught him how to make some fucking good wine. So he decided to invite all his friends to come and sample the fruits of his work. 

Considering they had no idea what they were drinking, a few of his friends woke up with like the first hangovers in the damn world and accused him of poisoning their drinks. So they killed him out of anger.

Icarius’s daughter Erigone and her faithful hound Maera also killed themselves after learning of his murder.

Being upset at the news of his friend's death, Dionysus placed him in the sky to show how much he valued their friendship.

He also placed Erigone and Maera up in the sky as well, forming Virgo and Canis Minor." 

Tweek hummed softly, watching as his partner traced Virgo and Canis Minor with his finger. 

At that moment, a streak of light flashed through the sky, causing both boys to grin softly. 

"What's your wish babe?"

"Craig that defeats the whole point." A soft dusting of pink spread across Tweek's cheeks. 

The noirette chuckled. "Yeah I know. 

They weren't sure how long they stayed out there, passing the time with Craig's soothing voice, filling the air with stories of the universe and its stars, a light drizzle of rain falling on them, Tweek's eyes closing gently as he listened to his love's calm voice, relaxing under the fingers which never stopped brushing through his hair. 

It was only when the rain grew heavier that the two ran home, using Craig's jacket as a shield from the cold rain, their happy laughter filling the air, Craig's hat being weighed down by a pale hand on top of a messy mop of blond hair.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The useless homosexuals** _

_CraigFucker is online_

CraigFucker: Unlock your window babe. I'll be there soon. 

_Coffee bean is online_

Coffee bean: Wait what?

_CraigFucker is now offline_

Coffee bean: Craig?

Coffee bean: Craig???

Coffee bean: ...

Coffee bean: God fucking damn it. 

_Coffee bean is now offline_

With a sigh, Tweek tossed his phone onto his bed from his desk before getting up from his desk chair and following it after unlocking his window. God his boyfriend is an idiot. 

A soft smile graced his face as he shook his head and chuckled. All he could do now was wait for the other to show up. 

It took a few minutes, but the familiar sound of his window open filled the room. Without even looking up from his phone, Tweek shook his head. "Thought you were grounded for getting detention again." 

"I am. But it's not like they can keep me in my room. They know I'll just leave. Besides, they're asleep right now." Tweek felt the mattress indent as his boyfriend flopped down.

"You're just going to get into even more trouble." The blond grinned softly, moving to rest his head on Craig's shoulder, the familiar comforting weight of the older teen's arm resting on his own.

"Yeah, I know. But it's completely worth it so I can see you." 

"Sap."

The two chuckled softly and smiled at each other. A few moments of silence passed, the two just quietly enjoying their time together before Tweek sighed. 

"What's wrong?" 

"What?"

"Craig I can tell something's wrong." 

Said teen let out a sigh. Tweek knew him too well and he knew that he'd have to fess up. "Dad and I got into a massive fight again. Something about me being disrespectful and the fact that I need to get a job, blah blah blah. I spend too much time messing around and getting stuck in detention." 

Tweek sighed and shook his head. "Your dad is a fucking dick. You do need to try and cut back on getting stuck in detention...It's been what? Three times this week? If you want, I can get you a job at the coffee shop. As long as you don't distract me too much. Hell don't listen to what anyone says. They don't matter." 

Craig nodded. Tweek was right. He shouldn't care what others viewed him as. As long as Tweek cared about him, that was all he needs. God his friends were right. He was a massive sap. 

He smiled softly. "I can't guarantee that I won't distract you if I work alongside you." He chuckled and hugged him close. "I'd probably get fired for showing too much PDA." 

Tweek shook his head with a soft grin. "Maybe. I could probably bribe you to keep it to breaks with food and stuff." 

"Maybe...That or kisses will do." Craig grinned and kissed his cheek. "That or you can make me a drink or something. You're the best at that." 

Tweek smiled softly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He couldn't help it. He loved when he was complimented, especially from Craig.

"I'll speak to mum and dad. I'm sure they'll love to hire you. As long as you don't distract me. They love you." 

The taller teen chuckled and pulled him closer, a soft yawn escaping. He knew he could go home but he was too comfortable and he knew the easiest way to get the twitchy boy next to him asleep, would be to stay there. 

"Guessing you're staying here?" 

"Naturally. You should get some sleep as well. You look exhausted hun. How long have you been awake?"

"I think its been three days now....God, I need to cut back on the coffee at night don't I?"

"Yeah. You do. Just replace the coffee with me. I can be your new addiction." 

Tweek couldn't help but snort when Craig winked at him, a playful smirk on his face. "As much as I'd love that, you can't stay here all the time." He grinned softly and closed his eyes as he got more comfortable, getting ready to sleep. "It's too late. I'm already addicted to you anyway." 

The other grinned, his eyes slipping closed as well. "I love you so much." 

"I know." 

It wasn't long before the two were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, only to be awoken in the morning to the sound of a camera.


	4. Chapter 4

Tweek hated working graveyard shift. It was boring. Who the hell would go to a coffee shop so late at night anyway? This wasn't the city. South Park is a small redneck town. No one needed coffee at 1:00 in the damn morning. 

Well, no one but Tweek that is. It didn't help that he had worked the whole afternoon as soon as school had gotten out and he needed it to stay awake until his shift was up. No. That wasn't why he mostly needed it. He was addicted to not only the caffeine in his favourite drink, but the stuff his parents put in it. 

However, he always forced himself to forget what the secret ingredient in Tweek Bros coffee was. It was best not to dwell on that. It only made him more anxious about everything. It only made him see more creatures lurking in the shadows. It only increased the voices and thoughts screaming through his head. No. It was best not to think about it. 

The blond sighed, pencil bouncing lightly on the sketchbook in front of him. All his homework was finished and the pages full of his shaky handwriting were neatly tucked away in his backpack. All he could do now was wait as time ticked by ever so slowly. He was running out of ideas on what to draw so the book found itself put off to the side to be forgotten until inspiration hit. 

Getting up from his chair that he always placed behind the counter when he worked graveyard, he picked up his iconic thermos and moved to the nearby machine to make himself another batch. _Don't think about the ingredients Tweek. Just think about the taste._

Shaking his head, he turned around and nearly let out a scream at the sight of two people, his thermos slipping out of his hands. Thank god he had put the lid on as soon as he filled it up.

"How did you gah! Get in here?" 

"I have my ways." 

"Ken ken and I came in through the back while you were making your drink!" Karen was happily sitting on her older brother's shoulders, grinning widely down at the startled boy. 

"I...I thought I locked that...Oh god!" Shaking his head, Tweek took a sip of his coffee, relaxing at the familiar taste. "McCormick I'm going to kick your ass one of these days I swear to god." 

"Chill. Didn't mean to scare you. The door was locked. I managed to get in." Kenny grinned innocently down at an unimpressed Tweek. A few seconds passed before the addict shook his head and moved back to the machines, hands moving quickly and expertly as he made up two different drinks. 

He could do this with his eyes shut. He knew all of his friend's orders off by heart and could make them perfectly.

"One Smores milkshake with two jumbo and extra chocolate and a choc banana peanut butter thick shake." 

Kenny grinned and grabbed the drinks, passing one up to his sister. "If you spill that marshmallow stuff on me, you have to get it out okay?" 

"Okay!" 

"Also why do you get coffee Twitch and I don't?" 

"Because idiot, I've been working since school came out and I'm exhausted. I'd rather not fall asleep because that'll be when someone comes in and I'll get into trouble." 

"Good point. Now are you going to join us or what? The booths are way more comfortable than that chair. That's my guess anyway." 

Well, he couldn't argue with that logic. Tweek grinned and topped up his drink before grabbing some of the pastries from the display and carrying them over. 

"What are you two even doing up? It's like 1:30."

"Karen was at a friend's house for a sleepover but the chick got sick so I grabbed her and decided that we should see our favourite twitchy blond." 

"I'm like the only twitchy blond you know McCormick."

"Exactly." Kenny grinned as he clicked his tongue and sent finger guns to the other teen, joining the other two in laughter. 

Time seemed to pass quicker for Tweek as he sat with the two he considered family, drinking different drinks and eating the leftover food that hadn't sold that day. 

Eventually, however, the time came for Tweek to kick the two out of the store. If it was only Kenny, he'd probably let him stay until it was time for he himself to go home. However, Karen was there and it was clear after a while she was ready to go. The girl couldn't stop yawning loudly and the two boys silently agreed that it was time to go. 

Tweek packed up the rest of the food and moved behind the counter to make one final drink for his best friend. "Here's one of your freaky ass mint hot chocolate topped with a shit ton of whipped cream, caramel topping, crushed Reese's pieces, sprinkles, marshmallows and one damn white chocolate curl. Jesus fuck Ken. How the hell are you living with all this sugar in your body? How can you even drink this shit?" 

"It's not as bad as it seems dude. Sure it's an acquired taste but I'm used to it. That and it's awesome to watch you get annoyed while making it." 

"If you weren't holding your sister and you weren't my best friend, I'd throw this Frankenstein monstrosity of a drink all over you." 

"That's the spirit. See you around. I'll be thinking of new drinks to try. Thanks for letting us hang around the store and do our stuff." 

"One day you're going to make a drink and it's going to just kill you." Sighing, Tweek returned the other's grin. "No problem. Maybe next time don't show up in the early hours of the morning with Karen because she's not you idiot. She actually sleeps." 

"Yeah, I know. Still. At least she got some free food and drinks as well as the chance to hang out with like her third brother." 

Before Tweek could reply, he was cut off with a soft snore, the two blonds chuckling softly before finally parting ways, Kenny happily walked out carrying out Karen and his horror of a drink, holding one hand up slightly in a wave. 

Tweek smiled and shook his head, eyes drifting to the clock. He had a few more hours left but the two McCormick siblings had snatched a part of that away with Tweek was grateful for. 

Picking up his sketchbook again, he flipped to a new page, starting to sketch Karen's description of her latest visit from her guardian angel Mysterion for the girl's upcoming birthday. 

Kenny was too good to his sister. The fact that he dressed up as his superhero persona to make Karen feel better was such a sweet thing. Most people wouldn't see it from a boy like Kenny. Tweek had known him long enough to see his sweeter side. The boy who'd be more than willing to take a bullet for anyone, whether he liked them or not. 

Time ticked by faster as Tweek calmly drew, making his ideas for the drawing come to life on the page. By the time his mum came in to relieve him of his duties and told him to go home, the teen had a bunch of different sketches down as well as a few pages of basic drawings of his favourite ideas, allowing him to see how they'd turn out.

Tweek Tweak hated working graveyard, but it was more bearable when he had the company of those closest to him. A small smile danced across his face as he entered his room and set his things down. Another shift had gone and passed and he was free.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah. Here's Apollo, finally bringing the angst that all her friend's know her for! Honestly, who wasn't expecting this?
> 
> First daytime chapter as well!

_I don't want to do this._ Tweek kept his head down as he walked. Honestly, he had no idea how he had gotten away with doing this for so long. After all, the meth lab that he collected Tweek Bros 'secret ingredient' from was right next door to his best friend's house. 

If he had the choice, he would have reported this the second he found out the drinks were drugged. However, he had no choice. Not only would he most likely lose all his friends, he would either be arrested himself or he'd be put in the system. He sighed softly to himself. He knew that his behaviour would make it impossible for him to stay in a foster home for long. The blond shook his head. Like always, he shoved those thoughts out of his head. There was no use dwelling on it.

Tweek took out his earbuds, knocking on the door that led to the meth lab. Silently, he handed over the familiar white envelope over. He carefully took the brown bag and turned around, muttering a silent thank you.

He walked out of the horrible place. He hated that he had to do this. He hated the fact that if he was caught, his parents would turn a blind eye. Lost in his thoughts, he started walking, only to freeze at the sound of a familiar voice calling for him.

"What were you doing in there Tweek?" 

"Kenny I....I-I can explain." 

The parka wearing teen walked over and carefully took the bag from him, looking into it, listening to his friend whimper.

"This isn't you Tweek. What's going on?"

"I can explain....Please give it back! It's not for me I swear." 

"Do your parents know about this?"

"They...." The smaller boy sighed in defeat. "Y-yes they d-do..." 

Kenny sighed and shook his head, handing the bag back. "I know that you're busy. However. I expect you to come right back as soon as possible. Got it? Otherwise, I'll come get you myself. Meet me at Steed. It's a private place." 

Tweek sniffed and nodded. "I-I'll be back s-s-soon Ken." He wiped his eyes and quickly walked off. Soon, he was back in the coffee shop. Picking up the delivery had been the last thing to do on his list. 

As soon as he was dismissed, Tweek started his walk of shame to the abandoned building, ignoring everything around him as he tried to figure out how he was meant to explain everything to Kenny. The other could always tell when he was lying. 

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the building. Swallowing, he entered, walking to the top floor. He hated the worry he saw the second he locked eyes with his best friend. 

"Start speaking. Now." 

"I don't know _gah_ how to explain this all." He whimpered and refused to meet the other's eyes, fiddling with his clothes in an attempt to stop himself from roughly tugging on his hair. "I n-never wanted to d-do this!" 

"Tweek...." 

Tweek was terrified. He was going to have to tell the truth and lose his best friend. It would get out and he'd lose everything. His friends, his boyfriend, his freedom, his home, everything. 

"Tweek just breathe." Seeing that his friend was starting to teeter on the edge of a full-on meltdown. Knowing better than to try and touch him to calm him down, Kenny stood at a respectful distance. He knew a way to get him to calm down. "Tell me five things you can see." 

"You, rubbish, buildings. a telescope, a crossbow?" 

"Good. Now just take a few deep breaths. I'm not going to snap at you. I just want to know what the fuck is going on and why you had meth on you." 

"I-I'm not allowed t-to tell." 

"I won't tell anyone. Just breathe." 

Taking deep breaths, Tweek rubbed his eyes roughly. "It's m-my parent's fault."

Staying quiet, Kenny only nodded. 

"The c-coffee shop was losing business. So Dad had an idea. What's more addicting than caffeine? Drugs. So he looked around and g-g-got in contact with those assholes." He whimpered and covered his face, shaking. The young addict flinched at the feeling of a pair of arms wrapping around him gently. "They've turned me into an addict and I have to keep a straight face when I give people coffee, knowing that it's poisoning them. I couldn't tell anyone! I've fucking been drugging the town, Kenny! You and the others. All the drinks. They're drugged and I know this! There's not a lot in the drinks but still! I n-never wanted to do this! They're forcing me and I can't do anything about it! I hate this whole situation!"

"We'll go to the police and prove it to them." 

"NO! I can't! The whole town will find out and I'll lose everything! You all will leave me and I'll go to jail or into foster and I won't last more than a week in a foster home! I'm too fucked up!" 

"Tweek. Listen to me. This shit is dangerous. The others will understand. They won't leave you and I certainly won't leave you." 

"Please...Ken I can't let anyone know. I don't want this but I can't let anyone know. I can't turn in my family. Please. Please don't tell anyone."

Knowing he was going to get nowhere, Kenny sighed. "Okay. I won't tell anyone. However, if this turns even worse I will report it okay? That's the deal. Take it or I report this now."

"I-I'll take it." 

"Good. Now, I want you to start cutting back on the coffee." 

"I've tried. They just keep giving me more! No matter what and I don't know how to say no to them!" 

Holding the crying boy close, Kenny frowned. He could easily tell that Tweek wanted this to stop. However, he could see where Tweek was coming from. Reporting it had the 100% chance of causing him to lose his friend and he didn't want that to happen. 

He desperately wanted to report it, but he couldn't lose Tweek. He was his best friend. So that's why he made the compromise. "There's still the chance that I'll have to report it, but for now, I'll keep silent on the topic." Kenny was heartbroken, knowing what was going on. He knew that something had been going on. There was no way that caffeine was the only factor in Tweek's behaviour. He was glad that it was only a little mixed into each drink but a little was still too much. 

"Thank you." 

After that, the two just sat without speaking, listening to Tweek's sobs die down. The most Kenny could offer to Tweek right now was the comfort of his hold and the promise of keeping his family's terrible secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll want, I might do a second part where Kenny does report it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I've decided that I'll start taking requests! If you want to give me a prompt (SFW please lmao), I'll write it for you!


	6. Chapter 6

The short blond rocked back and forth on his bed, trying to calm his breathing as he stared out his window. A blizzard was raging outside. Despite that, Tweek's family shop stayed open, meaning the teen was left alone in an empty house.

Unfortunately for him, his power had been going in and out, causing him to slip into a panic attack. So far, the tactics he had tried to calm himself down hadn't worked.

Whipping his head around, his eyes widened and he launched his body towards his bedside table, scrambling to grab his phone. Craig. He needed to hear his voice. Thank god that he still had service. 

"Come on Craig. Please. Pick up..."

_Ring._  
_Ring._  
_Ring._

"Tweek? Is everything okay?"

"C-Craig. I can't b-breathe. My power k-keeps going out and I'm home a-alone." 

The taller teen kept his voice calm, already making a plan in his head. "I'll be over at your house in a few minutes honey."

"B-but _gah_ the blizzard! You c-can't! What if you get hurtorsomething worse?"

"I'll be okay." Quickly hanging up the phone, Craig grabbed his thickest coat before carefully slipping something in a second glove, covering it gently in a small scarf, placing it in his pocket. 

He quickly jogged downstairs, mumbling goodbye to his father, leaving quickly before he could be stopped. Pulling his hood up over his trademark chullo hat, he slowly put his hands in his pockets, carefully holding the small bundle to keep it from moving as he jogged over to his boyfriend's house.

Meanwhile, Tweek was pacing up and down, waiting. He felt insanely guilty for calling Craig. He should have known that this would have happened. Craig was too good to him. He didn't deserve him. 

He chewed his nails, swearing as he bit his skin harshly instead. The blond squeaked as he removed his finger, noticing a dot of red on the tip. "Oh, g-g-god!" 

Tweek was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of the front door opening and footsteps coming up the stairs. His heart dropped until he saw a familiar face in his door.

Instantly, he jumped up, rushing over, hands moving frantically to brush snow off his boyfriend, squeaking as he was pulled into a hug instead. "You're i-insane Craig! You just r-ran through a blizzard!" 

"Well, you needed me, babe." 

"We c-could have just talked over the p-phone!" 

"Yeah but that's not the same." 

He stepped back, going back to cleaning the taller teen of snow, pausing as his pocket ruffled. "Ummm C-Craig?" 

"Hm? Oh yeah. I didn't come alone." 

"Crag you d-didn't do what I t-think you did." 

Craig laughed as he pulled out the bundle, carefully removing the scarf, smiling at a fuzzy head popping out of the glove. "I had to bring our son." 

"C-Craig! He could have f-froze along w-with you!"

"But we didn't." 

Shaking his head, Tweek led Craig to his bed, taking Stripe from him with shaking hands, gently running his hand over the guinea pig's back, slowly getting his shaking under control, relaxing thanks to both the soft fur he was touching and the feeling of hands on his shoulders. 

"Better?"

"B-better. Thank you, Craig." He smiled up at him, blushing faintly at the feeling of lips against his. "I can't b-believe you r-ran through a blizzard with S-Stripe just to help me calm down."

"You know I don't care about the weather. You needed me and I wanted to see you anyway." 

"You're such a sap." 

"I know." 

 

Richard and Helen Tweak came back after closing the store, not that surprised to find Craig and Tweek sleeping on their son's bed with Stripe in the cage that was kept there for him. 

Helen smiled softly, taking a photo to send to  
Laura to let her know her son was safe. 

The two adults slowly and quietly closed the door, leaving the two teen's to sleep the rest of the night away peacefully.


End file.
